Rich 'Spanking' Tozier
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Primer día del Kinktubre: Spanking.


_Esta es mi prmera contribución al Kinktubre y al fandom del Reddie en español. He encontrado a muchos fans hisponahablantes en Facebook y demás, ¡pero los fanfics en español son casi nulos! Hay que darle un poco de vida a la ship, que es muy bonita._

 _*** ACLARO QUE TODOS LOS FICS REDDIE QUE SUBA POR EL KINKTOBER SON CON RICHIE Y EDDIE MAYORES DE EDAD, NO HAY NECESIDAD DE LLAMARME PEDÓFILA O ALGO***_

* * *

O, como Edward Kaspbrak lo llamaba, aplicar un correctivo.

Si no eran las botas con las suelas cubiertas de una gruesa y pegajosa capa de lodo, eran los platos sucios dentro de los cajones de la ropa interior. La pasta de dientes sin tapar, o a veces también era encontrarse la guantera del coche rellena hasta el tope de envoltorios de comida.

En realidad no importaba exactamente de qué cosa se tratase, porque el resultado siempre era el mismo: Eddie terminaba por poner los ojos en blanco, bufar un poco y si el culpable estaba cerca producía unos cuantos gritos que, al pasar de los años, seguían siendo hilarantemente agudos, o si no, el enfado se asentaba en sus cejas oscuras y esperaba a la noche. Tenía gran fuerza de voluntad, sobre todo cuando lo esperaba después del turno nocturno de la radio.

Comenzó como una pequeña broma (como todo lo que tenía que ver con Rich _Records_ Tozier). En realidad, lo que Eddie planeaba era dejarlo caliente e irse a dormir, a ver si así aprendía a bajar los malditos zapatos de la cama, pero a medio jaleo se le había ocurrido darle una nalgada cargada de malicia, y soltó tal gemido que el enfado se le borró completamente de la cabeza.

Eso había pasado durante el primer mes de vivir juntos, un par de años antes de terminar la carrera.

" _-¡Pero Eds, si no es la gran cosa!_

 _Bufaba, con ese ligero tic que tienen las personas que han usado gafas alguna vez en su vida de subírselas a pesar de llevar lentillas. Puso los ojos claros en blanco y tiró el bocadillo enmohecido que Eddie había encontrado en un bolsillo de uno de sus abrigos, buscando efectivo para una donación de niñas exploradoras católicas o algo por el estilo. El asco le había hecho olvidarlo._

 _-¡Esa cosa tenía vida propia, por todos los cielos! –masculló, lavándose las manos frenéticamente. Había sentido pelo, por el coño de todas las monjas… -Ynomellamesasí –farfulló por lo bajo, con las cejas fruncidas._

 _-¿He sido un chico malo, Eddie Spaghetti?_

 _El tono de voz tomó por sorpresa a Eddie. Lo conocía a la perfección; lo había usado desde su borrosa infancia y lo había escuchado madurar a través del montón de años que había llevado a Richie pegado al culo (algunas veces en un sentido más literal que otras)._

 _Eddie, que siempre había pensado que es tipo de cosas eran para maricas (obviando la ironía de la aseveración) estaba a punto de devolverle una pulla afilada que terminó por morir en sus labios al ver la expresión juguetona de Richie Bocazas Tozier. La llevaba siempre, pero esta vez en lugar de lucir una sonrisa boba, había entreabierto la boca en un gesto sugerente que no usaba casi nunca. Sus tácticas consistían más en abalanzarse como un tren sin frenos sobre Eddie, para ver si le devolvía el cariño o se lo sacaba de encima de no muy buenos modos._

 _Apoyaba los codos en la barra de la cocina, con las manos sobre las mejillas. Estaba casi totalmente recargado en la superficie de azulejos verdes claro, mirándolo fijamente y levantando el trasero de modo extremadamente sutil, cosa extremadamente rara en él._

 _Eddie soltó un par de risitas nerviosas, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Esperó un par de segundos, esperando la sonrisa socarrona de Richie para devolvérsela, pero no hubo expresión alguna, salvo por su lengua recorriendo sus labios._

 _Entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo más que nadie lo lejos que podía llegar Richie cuando se trataba de hacer chistes. Cuando peor era la broma, más dedicación le ponía._

 _-¿Vas a castigarme? ¡Oh, gentilhombre! ¿Habré de fenecer ante los merecidos azotes de vuestra celestial mano? –soltó, en una imitación perfecta del castellano antiguo, pero no sonrió._

 _-Si no cierras el pico, probablemente lo haga –musitó, frotándose las manos por séptima ocasión._

 _-Nunca me había sentido tan afortunado de llamarme Bocazas –ronroneó._

 _Eddie tragó saliva. Jamás le habían gustado las indirectas, y con Richie siendo Richie, no se había visto en la necesidad de descifrar nada, normalmente lo escupía, sin tapujos ni decencia de por medio._

 _Pero ahora sólo tenía las comisuras de la boca de Richie ligeramente levantadas y su mirada expectante._

 _Lentamente, vacilando un poco, tomó una cuchara de madera de uno de los cajones y la levantó frente a él, alzando una ceja. Richie cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, esperando el golpe._

 _-Has sido… un chico malo –susurró, muriéndose internamente de vergüenza y golpeándole suavemente con la cuchara alargada, que apenas silbó en el aire antes de estrellarse en la tela del traje caro de Richie. No fue un golpe duro, pero Richie se estremeció de pies a cabeza._

 _Finalmente dejó salir unas risas ahogadas, aún con la cabeza escondida entre los hombros._

 _-Se te da fatal, Eds. Deberías aprender de como se lo hago a tu mad..._

 _Por toda respuesta, le había asestado otro golpe, más fuerte, que le arrancó un pequeño grito._

 _-Cuida tu lengua, Bocazas."_

La fusta la había pedido Richard por internet, con dirección al despacho de Eddie y la entrega perfectamente sincronizada con las citas de chofer de Eddie (quien normalmente se la pasaba en su oficina, coordinando sus limusinas, a no ser que se tratase de un cliente demasiado importante), y había llegado un jueves, pasado el mediodía. Eddie firmó la entrega con un gesto mecánico, y no fue hasta que iba a casa que le prestó atención al paquete envuelto en papel café opaco.

 _-Hijo de la gran puta_ –había susurrado, al rasgar la envoltura y mirar la caja, de un color rosa chocante. La sacó, deslizando sus dedos por la superficie de cuero, rematada en una punta en forma de corazón, misma que tenía un corazón más pequeño en el centro. Sonrió ligeramente, pensando que al fin tenía algo para fastidiarle de vuelta la existencia.

Y vaya que Eddie disfrutaba hacer pequeñas referencias a lo que le pasaría si dejaba el cartón de leche fuera del refrigerador. Como empezar a mandarle recados a nombre de Richard "Spanking" Tozier.

Tanto, que Richie mismo había comenzado a hacer muchas de esas pequeñas putadas a propósito. Travesuras que terminaban con él sobre el regazo de Eddie, mordiéndose los labios y con los pantalones en las rodillas. Sentía su pene endurecerse contra el muslo de Eddie y _oh dios,_ le encantaba.

La mano de Eddie se había tornado más firme a través de los años, más precisa. A decir verdad, debía moderar su fuerza un poco, lo había aprendido después de dejarle el trasero cubierto de líneas que iban del púrpura hasta el verde, rodeadas de un halo rojizo. A Richie no le importaban mucho, pero a Eddie le daba una mezcla entre vergüenza y culpabilidad.

Aunque, en el momento preciso, sólo sentía esa característica adrenalina y cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre. El sentir la dureza de Richie contra su pierna le desató un poco los cabales.

-Deja de disfrutarlo, maldita sea –musitó, jalándole ligeramente de los rizos y asestándole un latigazo más fuerte.

La vara de cuero silbó amenazadoramente en el aire, estremeciendo a Richie como si fuera una descarga eléctrica contra su piel. No lo confesaría ni aunque le estuvieran arrancando un brazo, pero la combinación de sentir a Richie sobre sus piernas retorcerse, su trasero desnudo enrojeciéndose, y los gritos guturales que salían de entre sus labios probablemente lo excitaban más que al propio Richie.

Y, antes de darle tiempo de replicar, le asestó un par extra de latigazos, de propina.

-Sí, Bocazas. Has sido un chico malo.

* * *

 _¡Qué malo!_

 _Es la primera cosa que escribo de ellos, sepan comprender. Ya les iré agarrando práctica._

 _¡Feliz Kinktubre, hispanohablantes!_


End file.
